mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Celestia appears S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|It's About Time Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential CelestiaHappyS2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Celestia angry S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Princess Celestia with the delegates from Saddle Arabia S3E5.png|Magic Duel Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Celestia "I tried to help her" EG.png|"I tried to help her." Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png|Celestia doesn't like the big fake crown thingy. Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Princess Celestia talking to Twilight EG.png Twilight Sparkle "where did she go?" EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Celestia "not what has happened" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Celestia addressing Twilight about her task EG.png Twilight accepting her task EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia explaining EG.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Princess Celestia encouraging nod EG.png|"You can do it, Twilight." Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Season four Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle – Part 1 Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle – Part 2 Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Spike "It's for Rarity!" S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png|Equestria Games Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom – Part 1 Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom – Part 2 Season five Castle Sweet Castle Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Princess Celestia talking with Twilight S5E7.png|Wearing a dress this time around, Celestia? Twilight Sparkle "anything I can do" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "I am quite looking forward" S5E7.png Celestia "just enjoying the Gala for once" S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia hear trumpet fanfare S5E7.png Celestia and Twilight shocked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll take care of this" S5E7.png Twilight speeds away from Celestia S5E7.png|Dang, Twilight! You don't have to reprimand Discord! I was hoping he'd show up! The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight waving to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight giving Celestia a concerned look S5E7.png|Why so freaked out, Twilight? I'm secretly enjoying this. Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png|Why'd the lights go out? Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png|Oh. It's time for Discord's Comedy Hour. Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png|Don't take it that seriously, Twilight. He's only joking. Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png|She's the only one who laughs at Discord's joke. Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Rainbow Dash "I think they're... jokes?" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud Pie "my favorite" S5E7.png Twilight turns to Celestia for help S5E7.png|I may be drenched with slime, Twilight, but I don't want to ruin the fun I'm having. Princess Celestia determined S5E7.png|But I have to maintain my ruse, so I'll give it a shot. Celestia charges her magic S5E7.png|Here goes nothing... Celestia's magic fizzles out S5E7.png|There. Satisfied, Twilight? At least I tried. Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png|Sorry, Twilight, but I don't want to spoil all the fun I'm having. Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png|However, while I'm having fun, I still have to act like I'm just as angry at Discord as you are. Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png|You want me or the guests, Smooze? Just try and douse me with slime again! This time I'm ready for it! Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png|Aw! No fair, Discord! You had to ruin it for me by returning him to normal... Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png|I'm sorry, Celestia... Twilight "I thought I could give you a break" S5E7.png|I tried to take some of the burden of handling the Gala off your wings... Twilight "I was in over my head" S5E7.png|But it looks like Discord and the Smooze still ruined things for both of us... Princess Celestia "you have nothing to apologize for" S5E7.png|You think I'm just as disappointed as you are over Discord and the Smooze's antics? Princess Celestia "the most fun Gala in years!" S5E7.png|You have me all wrong, Twilight. I was actually enjoying all of their antics!! Twilight thinks the Gala was a disaster S5E7.png|But Princess, you were just as upset with their antics as I was and... Twilight double-take "what?!" S5E7.png|Wait, WHAT?! You were enjoying their antics and still acted just as annoyed with them as I was?! Twilight "there was ooze all over the place!" S5E7.png|But Celestia...You got drenched with slime along with everypony else! Twilight "one of the guests threatened" S5E7.png|Discord nearly sent Tree Hugger to another dimension! Princess Celestia "I know!" S5E7.png|And that whole time, you never knew I was enjoying all that craziness because I was so good at concealing it! Princess Celestia "can you imagine" S5E7.png|This has been the most fun Gala in years, and not even you knew I was enjoying it right under your nose, Twilight! Celestia puts a wing around Twilight S5E7.png|Why do you think I even invited Discord in the first place?! I knew he would give the Gala the excitement I was craving!! Celestia pushes Twilight toward the dance floor S5E7.png|Now then...COME ON, TWILIGHT!!! WHOO!!! Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png|THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG!!! Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png|LET'S PARTY!!! Slice of Life Photo of Cranky at Twilight's coronation S5E9.png Matilda putting glue on the page of the scrapbook S5E9.png Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Celestia "what do you mean you left it on the counter?!" S5E9.png Luna "I thought you were bringing it!" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna arguing S5E9.png Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png Luna "I handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor" S5E9.png Luna "you were supposed to do this one" S5E9.png Celestia "can't just come to this wedding empty-hoofed" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna bitter with each other S5E9.png Celestia "next time you can just bring your own gift" S5E9.png Princess Luna "fine" S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Celestia "Princess Cadance will dedicate" S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "more than one sleepless night" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "we're so excited to have you here" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike tugging on Twilight's tail S5E10.png Princess Twilight "my faithful assistant Spike" S5E10.png Spike greeting the crowd S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike "everypony loves a princess" S5E10.png Spike depressed S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png Twilight "Wow, Pinkie" S5E11.png Twilight "This came together quick" S5E11.png Twilight sighs in relief S5E11.png Twilight realizes Celestia is present behind her S5E11.png|Oh, horse feathers...Did Celestia just hear that?! Princess Celestia looking concerned S5E11.png|Um, Twilight? What did Rutherford mean by "no declare war"? Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png|It's a long story, Celestia. I'll tell you later. Rutherford "For a thousand moons!" S5E11.png Ponies and yaks cheering S5E11.png Celestia says she's impressed by Twilight S5E11.png|Another fine job well done, Princess Twilight. Twilight "Just doing my best to spread friendship" S5E11.png|Just doing my duty with being the Princess of Friendship, Celestia. Celestia "you did a wonderful job of it" S5E11.png|You did a wonderful job, Twilight. Both you, and your friends. Rarity Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png Princess Celestia receives a letter S5E18.png Celestia and Luna look at letter together S5E18.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Princess Celestia ready for war S5E25.png Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png|Seize that king! Princess Celestia looking at her fallen soldiers S5E25.png Crystal Ponies ambush Celestia from under the snow S5E25.png Princess Celestia projects a magic shield S5E25.png Princess Celestia blows the Crystal Ponies away S5E25.png Celestia stands alone on the battlefield S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Princesses Celestia and Luna in clown costumes running S5E26.png Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Miscellaneous Queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's original sketches of Princess Celestia Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Another sketch, this time, containing notes Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Merchandise Toys "R" Us exclusive toys 2012.jpg|Toy Fair feat. Celestia, DJ Pon-3, Zecora, etc. Celestia "Achievement" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Princess Celestia motivational poster. Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg|Princess Celestia in the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria" Princess Celestia, Cadance and Luna blind bag toys.jpg|Cadance, Luna, and Celestia blind bag figurines. Celestia Pinked Crystal Empire.jpg Princess Celestia plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png Nightmare Star, Solar Flare card MLP CCG.png CCG Nightmare Star poster.jpg|CCG Nightmare Star poster seen at BronyCon Funko Princess Celestia glow-in-the-dark vinyl figurine.jpg Guardians_of_Harmony_Princess_Celestia_figure.jpg|Guardians of Harmony figure Other Teacher for a Day - Princess Celestia's profile.png|Meet the Princess. Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Ah, the "mail". It's about time... Princess Celestia's magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Issue 16 Larry's cover.png Comic issue 40 page 2.jpg Comic micro 8 cover A.jpg MLP Micro series issue 8 Cover Double midnight.jpg Season 4 promo S04E01.png Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg Season 4 promo Celestia and the tree of harmony.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Season 1 Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|Season 2 Celestia gasp S3E01.png|Season 3 Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png|Season 4